gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel vs. Capcom: Eternal
Marvel vs Capcom: Eternal is a fictional crossover fighting game developed by Capcom and 50A Studios and published by the former. It is essentially a rehash of Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 with new mechanics and changes, as well as content. It is released for PS4 and Xbox One and has a similar gameplay to Marvel vs Capcom 3 despite its updated art style and additions. Although it is a crossover to Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite as well, it has an entirely new plot and setting unlike the previous games. Plot Two universes, Marvel and Capcom, were merged by a being of omnipotent might. Seeking to restore order, the heroes of both worlds band together to stop him while stopping the villainous elements of their realities, spreading chaos wherever they go. Gameplay As said, Eternal is a rehash of MvC 3 and its expansion pack. Because so, the gameplay mechanics are soundly similar to the said games. Three-on-three fights, snapbacks, air combos and their crossover version, crossover attacks, and how the power bar works all return. Some changes are made to give a twist to the gameplay, however. One example is the X-Factor system. The X-Factor system retains its function as a match-breaker, but it is more exclusive this time around. Instead of giving away the same benefits, X-Factors here are more similar to Injustice's character traits. Each and every characters have their own form of X-Factor that benefits themselves in active or passive ways. Of course, these new X-Factors can only be used once per match and fighters just like in MvC 3. The assist system returns and now players can call upon both of their teammates to perform an assist at the same time. Assists here can only be used sparingly however, with indicative cooldowns added to increase the game balancing. In terms of button layout, it's the same as MvC 3 Modes *'Offline Modes' **'Arcade Mode': Fight through a series of enemy teams all the way to the game's main villain. There are five difficulty modes which are Beginner, Easy, Normal, and Hard. If one succeeds in beating the Hard mode while accomplishing certain requirements, a secret boss can be fought against. Beating the mode with different characters yield different endings. ***'Boss Rush': After accomplishing the Hard difficulty, this version of the Arcade Mode opens up. This version opens up the player to a whole new level of pain by pitting them against ten singular characters beefed up in stats, stronger than their normal counterparts. Beat this and expect a whole ton of credits to flow in to the game account. **'Training Mode': The classic training mode made to flesh out new players' skills while remastering the skills of veteran players. In this game, players can actually choose which stage they want to train on from the classic Danger Room to the new Savage Land. **'Gallery': Not exactly a mode, but it's available both offline and online. Here, players can buy and see concept arts for many of the game's contents as well as view the information of the game's characters. Costumes can also be bought and seen here, their specific information able to be seen when viewing character cards. Character endings are also found here after completing the Arcade Mode with a certain hero/villain. Aside from that, theme songs of the characters the players have played as can be heard. For how to attain the game's main currency, they can be received by simply playing the game as well as they can in both offline and online modes. Even training for a long time can give a sizeable amount of credits. **'Hotseat': Local multiplayer that includes intense couch-on-couch fighting. Of course, it requires two controllers and unfortunately yields no credits. **'Versus': Directly face-off against a team of enemies set by yourself in differing difficulties. A good way of getting credits when players are not yet prepared for Arcade but want a good challenge. *'Online Modes' **'Battle': A classic three-on-three match between two different players from different parts of the world or continent (depending on the server). Winner gets a good amount of credits, and gets even more when they win rematch attempts. Rematches can go as far as two times. **'King of the Hill': Crown yourself a king and let others try to steal that position. With up to eight players capable of participating in this mode, six players will watch you as you fight against a challenger that wants to prove he's the best. There is no limit to this mode, but the moment all players leave the room that means it's over and the last person holding the title the longest wins. **'Lightning Round': With every characters gaining an increase in speed and strength, can one player best another while every characters' health are cut down to the same amount? Lightning Round only lasts, well, one round and 45 seconds. If the time runs out and there are characters still standing, the round will last twenty more seconds until the team with the most amount of health is crowned the victor. Characters Honoring the largest roster of the franchise, Marvel vs Capcom 2, this game will also feature the exact amount of characters as its predecessor which numbers at 56. There will be 28 characters on each side, both returning and new ones. Returning New Others Unplayable Secret Stages Returning Stages *STARK Enterprises Space Station *Kattelox Island *Genosha *Metro City *Fate of the Earth *Demon Village *The Daily Bugle *Dr. Wily's Military Base New Stages *Makai Realm *Muspelheim *Old Temple *Avengers Hydrobase *Underground Arena *X-Mansion *Elder's Recess *Baxter Building *Red Thirst *Savage Land DLC Content Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Jacky 50A's games Category:Game Ideas Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting